


Mistletoe

by Stariceling



Category: UC
Genre: Community: 12daysofxxxmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-23
Updated: 2007-12-23
Packaged: 2017-12-05 19:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stariceling/pseuds/Stariceling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The very end of a Christmas party turns out to be the most uncomfortable part. Or the most interesting, depending on your point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

Nicodemus expected when Ikku said ‘Christmas party,’ she meant, ‘any excuse for candy canes, eggnog and early presents.’ He was mostly right, except for the part where candy canes were replaced by chocolate Santas. It was still enjoyable to do something together other than fighting demon-turned classmates (though there was the whole argument on how to defeat Christmas elves if one of those happened to show up).

Apart from trying to figure out who had gotten him a bright orange scarf for their ‘secret’ gift exchange, Nicodemus found he had enjoyed the evening. Even though he was sleepy and quite grateful to get a ride home with Naim, it was a nice change from being furious or frustrated by people.

At least, until Ikku leaned over the back of the couch and called, “You two are standing under the mistletoe!” Nicodemus looked up in surprise, and immediately regretted it, because of course she was telling the truth. She would go and hang it right in the entryway as a trap.

Naim hadn’t moved, Nicodemus could see that much out of the corner of his eye. He would have loved to have that kind of apathetic composure at the moment, because he could feel his face growing hot at the very thought of it. Of course he wasn’t going to kiss Naim under a dead plant! The very idea was. . . not going to leave his head for weeks now that it was there.

“You have to smooch,” Ikku insisted. “It’s the spirit of love and Christmas and-”

“Blatantly gay boy-kisses?”

“Of course! Mistletoe is for love and blatantly gay kisses!”

“You know that mistletoe is a parasite, right?” Kelsi pointed out. She always knew some random bit of information about the subject at hand, and Nicodemus really hoped she would manage to distract Ikku with it.

Turning back towards Naim, Nicodemus started to slip out from under the mistletoe while Ikku was distracted trying to argue that it was a ‘Christmas-y parasite.’ Naim turned to him at the same time and met him with a quick kiss, directly on the lips.

Nicodemus squeaked in surprise and started at Naim, whose face hadn’t so much as twitched with emotion.

“Kelsi talked me into it,” he explained shortly.

“Did they just. . .” Ikku was pointing at him, too startled to even flail. “And I missed it!” She leaned over the back of the couch, utterly distraught. “I missed the gay kisses! Kiss him again! Please!”


End file.
